Ikanaide
by Euclair
Summary: Jangan menangis, jangan menangis. Tetapi sangat ingin kukatakan padamu, "Jangan pergi—" [ AsaKaru ]


Jangan menangis, jangan menangis. Tetapi sangat ingin kukatakan padamu,

"Jangan pergi..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

Assassination Classroom [暗殺教室]

-Yūsei Matsui-

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul Ikanaide [ いかないで ] (c) Sohta sing by Kaai Yuki. Selepas itu fic ini adalah tulisan saya~

AU, Pair [ AsaKaru ] / Shonen Ai. Gomen kalau gaje, aneh, OOC, typo, etc. Happy reading!~

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Asano—" panggil si surai merah. Sepasang manik emasnya menatap dengan tajam.

"Hm?" sosok yang dipanggil segera menjawabnya.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin mendadak, tapi..."

"—Seminggu lagi aku akan pergi dari Jepang,"

"Hah?" Asano terkejut. Ia menaikkan alisnya— seketika, raut wajahnya berubah bingung, bertanya-tanya apakah sebabnya.

"Bercandamu gak lucu kali ini," Asano terkekeh pelan menanggapi pernyataan Karma.

"Sayangnya, ini bukan candaan. Orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk pindah ke _Amerika_ dengan mereka minggu depan. Hitung-hitung aku jadi bisa melanjutkan studi disana," jelas Karma seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?" iris _violet_ nya kian meredup.

"Maafkan aku..." lirih Karma. Kedua matanya dialihkan— seakan-akan tidak berani memandang lawan bicaranya.

"—Asano, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Baiklah... Aku tidak apa-apa," Asano menjawabnya dengan senyuman tipis— berusaha menyembunyikan segala kekecewaannya.

Setelah itu, Asano mulai menutup rapat mulutnya. Begitu pula dengan Karma. Tidak berbuat apa-apa. Suasananya berubah menjadi hening. Kedua belah pihak saling berdiam diri. Agenda yang awalnya adalah berbincang kecil di _cafetaria_ sekolah berubah. Berharap bisa bersantai dengan _teman akrab_ di waktu luang— meski sebenarnya Asano menganggapnya lebih dari itu, sih. Malahan yang ada, hari ini kejatuhan berita buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

 **「 いかないで 」**

 **「 Ikanaide 」**

 **「 Don't Go 」**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _—6 hari lagi_**

Asano's POV

Sehari berlalu setelah mendengar berita itu. Semalam suntuk aku jadi tak bisa tidur. Terus terbayang-bayang akan hal itu. Memang sih, aku sudah berkata padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja, itu tidaklah apa-apa. Tetapi dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, ku akui bahwa aku berat untuk kehilangannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ketika ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku.

Perasaanku pada Karma memang sedikit _aneh_. Kami sudah berteman sejak SMP— dan sekarang duduk di bangku SMA yang sama pula. Kami memang memiliki hubungan semacam _rival_ — saling berlomba-lomba untuk mencapai peringkat pertama dan menjadi yang terbaik. Jadi tak heran pula, ketika bertemu, kami selalu beradu argumen dan kadang memiliki opini yang berbeda.

Tidak seperti orang lain. Aku tidak pernah menemukan sosok seperti dirinya sebelum pertemuanku dengannya. Kuakui dia adalah pribadi yang menarik. Hanya Karma seoranglah yang dapat mengalahkanku— baik dalam ujian maupun hal yang lain, ialah yang pertama. Hanya Karma seoranglah yang bisa sepemikiran denganku. Dia dapat mengerti dengan betul apa yang aku maksudkan. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang lain, ia berbeda.

' _Mungkin saja, ya..._ '

' _—aku menyukainya?_ '

Tapi... Apa daya— aku yang seorang siswa teladan sekaligus anak _elit_ sang dewan sekolah, _Asano Gakushuu._ Dituntut dan harus lebih mengutamakan _ego dan_ _harga_ _diri_ daripada hal yang lainnya. Hal seperti itu tidak boleh dipikir berat, aku harus mengutamakan hal yang lebih berharga, seperti nilai misalnya. Meski, sebenarnya hal itu cukup menyakitkan bagiku.

Terlepas dari lamunanku. Kulirik jam digital di sebelah tempat tidurku. _Pukul 05.39_ — sudah waktunya untuk bersiap ke sekolah. Aku berdiri. Tidak menghiraukan rasa kantukku, aku segera bersiap-siap menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

 ** _—5 hari lagi._**

Karma's POV

Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena menyembunyikan sesuatu pada Asano, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk segera mengutarakan sesuatu itu padanya tempo hari. Itu memang sangat mendadak. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Minggu depan, aku akan pindah ke _Amerika dengan_ kedua orang tuaku.

Sehari berlalu sejak kami terakhir kali berbicara empat mata. Waktu itu, ia berkata bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Namun sampai detik inipun, aku belum bertemu dengan Asano. Cemas— aku sedikit mengkhawatirkannya. Sehari-harinya kami selalu bersama di sekolah. Kami sering melakukan aktivitas bersama. Heran, kali ini ia tidak menemuiku sekalipun. Apakah ia memang bermaksud menghindariku atau ada keperluan lain? Aku tidak tahu.

Aku yang masih merasa bersalah ini juga akhirnya memilih untuk tidak menemuinya. Hanya menunggu— membiarkan sang waktu segera berlalu. Berharap masalah ini dapat segera usai sendirinya.

.

.

.

 ** _—4 hari lagi_**

Asano's POV

Sendirian di ruang OSIS. Ku lirik arloji di tangan kananku. _Pukul 18.30._ Bahkan sampai menjelang malampun, aku masih bergelut dengan dokumen-dokumen berupa tumpukan kertas. Biasa, sebagai ketua OSIS yang bertanggung jawab, aku harus tetap mengerjakan hal-hal seperti ini sampai lupa waktu. Ini bukanlah hal yang _istimewa_ juga sih.

Lelah, aku menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya, semua ini sudah terselesaikan. Segera kubereskan segala peralatanku. Sudah waktunya bagiku untuk pulang. Sesegera mungkin, kulangkahkan kedua kakiku keluar meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

Kupandangi pemandangan akan langit menjelang malam. Malam ini cuacanya cukup cerah, tidak ada awan di langit gelap ini. Bintang-bintang berkilauan nampak menggantung menghiasinya. Indah sekali.

Aku kembali teringat. Biasanya, aku dan Karma sering berjalan bersama menyusuri jalan ini. _Rute_ menuju rumah kami masing-masing masih bisa dibilang sejalur, jadi kami memutuskan untuk pulang bersama.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini jarak di antara kami berdua semakin menjauh. Padahal, tinggal menghitung waktu hingga tiba hari dimana Karma harus pergi. Aku memang tidak akan bisa merelakannya. Tapi, hey... Sampai sekarang kami belum berbicara sepatah katapun. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jujurlah, aku tak menginginkannya pergi. Kenapa ia tidak tetap tinggal disini saja, sih? Kalaupun susah, pintu rumahku selalu terbuka lebar untukmu kok. Tinggal saja denganku daripada harus pergi jauh. Walau kemungkinan besar tidak akan diperbolehkan oleh Ayah, _sih_... Memang kuakui aku ini _egois_ , aku menginginkanmu hanya untuk diriku seorang.

—Aku menghela nafas. Merasa sedikit lelah, ku hentikan langkah kakiku sembari melemaskan otot-ototku. Istirahat sejenak. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas, melihat ke arah angkasa malam.

' _Aku tahu yang kulakukan ini salah, tapi...'_

 _'Aku sangat ingin mengatakannya...'_

 _'Jangan pergi...'_

.

.

.

 ** _—3 hari lagi_**

Karma's POV

Hujan deras— rintikannya kian mengguyur daerah sekitar gedung sekolah SMA Kunugigaoka. Persis seperti ramalan cuaca pada berita pagi ini. Beruntung karena sempat melihat berita itu, aku membawa sebuah payung untuk jaga-jaga.

Aku memperhatikan sekitar _area_ ini. Sepi. Semuanya sudah pulang. Wajar sih, memang bel pulang sudah berbunyi sekitar 2 setengah jam yang lalu. Sialnya, aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya karena sudah terhanyut terlalu lama dalam mimpi. Yah, tidur siangku di kelas tadi cukup nyenyak. Tetapi, kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang membangunkanku tadi, sih? Kalau ada kan, aku sudah pulang daritadi dan gak bakalan repot-repot ketemu hujan. Menggerutu— aku meratapi kecerobohanku.

Seketika, netraku menangkap sosok yang kukenal. Itu _Asano_. Terlihat ia sedang berdiri dengan tatapan kosong di depanku, sedang memandangi langit hujan, mungkin. Dia tidak sadar jika aku berada di belakangnya.

Harusnya, di jam-jam ini Asano sudah menyelesaikan semua urusannya di sekolah. Aku tahu, sih, anak OSIS biasanya memang cukup sibuk. Tetapi, dia seharusnya sudah bisa pulang waktu ini. Oh ya... Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini memang hujan. Dia pasti belum bisa pulang sekarang.

Kugenggam payung di tangan kananku sembari berjalan pelan menuju arahnya. Tak salah kan jika menawarkannya sedikit bantuan?

"Mau pulang bareng, Asano?" tawarku sembari menepuk pelan pundak tegapnya. Asano terkejut, ia segera membalikkan badannya. Kedua mata kami saling bertemu.

"—Karma!" serunya memanggil namaku. Kedua matanya makin membulat.

"Hm? Kenapa? Bukannya juga udah biasa ya? Kalau gak mau yaudah..." aku mendengus, segera kubalikkan kembali badanku. Mengambil kuda-kuda untuk segera meninggalkannya.

"Bukan gitu," ujar Asano berusaha mencegahku. Berhenti. Aku memandangnya seraya menaikkan alisku terheran-heran.

"—Bukan apa-apa, sih... Kalau gitu, ayo!" gumamnya. Lengan kekarnya menarik milikku. Aku segera membuka payungku. Kami berdua berjalan keluar area sekolah di tengah-tengah hujan yang deras ini.

Entah beberapa gang yang sudah kami lewati. Suasananya tetap sama saja— masih hening. Canggung sekali. Ini benar-benar tidak mengenakkan. Biasanya tidak seperti ini. Padahal ketika pulang bersama, suasananya selalu ramai. Kami biasa bercerita dan beradu argumen— berusaha memenangkan pendapat sendiri sepanjang jalannya, tidak sesepi ini. Kulirik diam-diam wajah Asano. Tatapannya lesu dan lelah. Salah Asano sendiri sepertinya memendam terlalu banyak masalah dan tidak mau menceritakannya padaku.

Ku hentikan langkahku. Asano melakukan hal yang sama, ia beralih menatapku.

"Asano, sampai disini dulu ya. Aku akan memutar arah, rumahku kan disana," seruku.

"Ya... Terimakasih atas tumpangan payungnya," ucap Asano. Entah _kesambet_ apa, bicaranya terdengar sangat _formal_ kali ini, seperti orang yang _gak_ pernah ketemu sebelumnya aja.

"Gapapa, kok! Lagian harusnya kamu sering-sering lihat ramalan cuaca!" aku mengomentarinya, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Asano hanya menjawab dengan gumaman 'oh' dan anggukan kecil.

"Kalau gitu, dah... Jangan sampai flu, nanti repot, lho," ucapku. Kuperhatikan Asano. Ia masih tak bergeming. Aku segera membalikkan badan. Berjalan pelan, meninggalkan Asano sendirian yang makin terguyur air hujan.

.

.

.

 ** _—2 hari lagi_**

Author's POV

Tidak ada pr, tidak ada tugas. Malam ini benar-benar bebas. Hal yang sangat disenangi oleh setiap kalangan pelajar, tak lain pula bagi Karma. Diambilnya sebuah _PSP,_ dan mulai tenggelam dalam dunia permainannya.

Tak lama, ponselnya berdering. Terusik, ternyata ia mendapati sebuah panggilan masuk. Segera diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak di meja dengan malas. Kemudian dilihatnya layar ponselnya itu.

 _1 Panggilan masuk_

 _Lipan busuk_

 _Terima • Tidak •_

Terkekeh pelan. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah telepon dari Asano. Karma memang menamai kontak di ponselnya seperti itu. Tak heran, ia selalu menamai hampir sebagian besar kontaknya dengan berbagai julukan aneh. Mungkin, memberi julukan seperti itu adalah salah satu _bakat_ terpendamnya.

Karma mengkerutkan dahinya. Kenapa Asano menelponnya malam-malam begini? Ada hal penting kah? Seberapa penting juga? Hal itu membuatnya makin penasaran. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, ia segera menerima panggilan itu.

"Hey," sebuah suara terdengar memanggilnya di suatu sisi sana.

"Halo, ini dengan siapa ya?" ujar Karma.

"Masa' ga tau? Cepet banget ngelupain aku?" Asano terdengar kecewa. Karma tersenyum jahil. Ia menahan tawanya. Terbesit di pikirannya sebuah ide iseng.

"Oh, maaf... Aku gak tahu. Tapi ini beneran dengan siapa, ya?" Karma kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, nadanya seakan merendahkan.

"Ini Asano," jawabnya singkat. Kepalanya berkedut. Kesabarannya hampir habis.

"Hah? Pak dewan sekolah ngapain nelpon saya? Saya gak pernah nunggak SPP, loh!" ujar Karma.

"Asano Gakushuu, woi! Bukan bapak gue!" nada bicaranya naik, emosinya memuncak. Karma terkikik, namun berusaha untuk meredamnya.

"—Karma, tolong seriuslah," kali ini suara Asano terdengar lirih. Karma terdiam. Niatnya memang mencairkan suasana agar tidak terasa terlalu tegang, dengan ejekan dan berbagai ide usilnya seperti biasa. Tetapi sepertinya, Asano sedang tidak ingin diajak bercanda kali ini.

"Habisnya, akhir-akhir ini kamu kaya Asano yang gak aku kenal sebelum-sebelumnya, deh," seru Karma sembari menghela nafas panjang.

"Maaf saja, ya..." ujar Asano pelan. Karma sedikit merasa lega. Akhirnya Asano bisa mengakui kesalahannya.

"Ga mau—" jawab Karma singkat. Ia tidak ingin memaafkan Asano begitu cepat, salahnya sendiri mengabaikan dirinya hari-hari ini. Bukankah lebih baik memberinya sedikit... _hukuman_?

"Terus, gimana?" Asano merasa semakin bersalah. Keringatnya mulai menetes. Hening, suara Karma tidak terdengar-dengar. Karma tidak segera menjawabnya. Asano makin gugup.

"Traktir dulu deh," gumam Karma pelan. Asano menghela nafas lega, dikiranya Karma beneran merajuk dan tidak akan mau memaafkan dirinya. Soal permintaannya sih, urusan gampang. Apa sih yang engga buat sosok _terkasihnya_ itu?

"Okelah, kamu mau apa?" tawar Asano. Karma terbelalak. Cuma sekadar iseng sih, tetapi beneran ditanggapi olehnya.

"Eh seriusan? Tumben baik banget. Kalau gitu beliin _takiyaki_ atau gak _okonomiyaki_ , dong. Enak kayaknya," pekik Karma kegirangan.

"Pas juga, besok ada festival di dekat sini. Disana pasti jual begituan. Mau ikut sama aku? Nanti aku traktir apa aja, deh. Gimana?" tawar Asano. Karma makin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Boleh-boleh aja,"

"Kalau gitu, aku tunggu besok,"

"—Saa, Oyasumi Karma," seru Asano lembut, mengungkapkan salam perpisahan sebelum ia menutup teleponnya. Suaranya benar-benar terdengar merdu di gendang telinga si surai merah.

"M.. mou," gumam Karma pelan sembari menutup teleponnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Wajahnya memanas, bersemu merah— benar-benar bagaikan tomat matang.

' _—Ahh... Ada apa sih dengaku?_ '

.

.

.

 ** _—1 hari lagi_**

Asano's POV

Sudah 30 menit aku menunggu di depan gerbang acara festival. Aku semakin gugup. Batang hidung Karma belum juga terlihat. Apakah ia benar-benar akan datang? Semoga saja dia tidak masih marah denganku.

"Oi, Asano!" sebuah suara memanggilku. Segera kulihat sosok itu. Itu Karma, ia melambaikan tagannya ke arahku. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya.

"—Maaf ya kelamaan," ujarnya pelan.

"Gak kok, aku juga baru datang," aku berbohong sedikit, berharap dirinya tidak kecewa. Karma hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Kuperhatikan sosoknya dengan cermat. Entah kenapa, ia sedikit berbeda kali ini. Karma yang memakai _yukata_ berwarna biru gelap di acara festival. Ia tampak lebih lucu dari biasanya.

"Lucu—" gumamku. Kata itu tanpa sadar kuucapkan, entah kenapa bisa berhasil lolos dari mulutku. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku. Kira-kira Karma mendengarnya atau tidak?

"—Hah? Kamu bilang apa?" Wajah Karma memerah. Maniknya menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Cuma memuji, harusnya kamu senang. Hari ini kamu kelihatan lucu,"

"Daripada kata itu, mending bilang aja kalau aku keren," Karma mendengus. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. Hal itu membuatnya makin lucu. Aku tersipu. Ah, bisa-bisa aku kena diabetes karenanya.

"Kamu bilang mau ditraktir, kan? Ayo masuk," aku menggenggam tangan Karma. Mengajaknya masuk ke festival. Genggamannya terasa hangat. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Kamipun menghabiskan waktu berdua malam ini. Kami berjalan-jalan bersama, bermain mainan tradisional yang umum disuguhkan di acara festival, dan sebagainya. Tak lupa makan makanan ringan bersama, _takiyaki, okonomiyaki_ ,manisan apel, dan banyak hal lain yang menguras dompetku. Tetapi hal itu tidak memberatkanku, toh itu semua terbayar dengan melihat wajah riang Karma.

Karma terlihat sangat senang, begitu pula denganku. Akupun merasakan hal yang sama. Aku sudah merasa sedikit lega karena telah memenuhi janjiku untuk mentraktirnya. Lega pula karena kami sudah kembali dekat seperti biasanya.

"Asano, cepat! Kembang apinya akan segera dimulai!" seru Karma. Aku segera mendekatinya. Acara puncak festival ini akan segera dimulai, yaitu pertunjukan kembang api.

DUAR. DUAR.

Suara gemuruh terdengar. Bermacam-macam kembang api kian melecut ke arah angkasa. Warna-warninya menghiasi langit malam.

"Indah," gumam Karma yang menonton langit dengan cermat. Memang pemandangannya sangat indah. Namun pandanganku tidak tertuju pada kembang api di langit, melainkan pada hal yang lebih menarik untukku, yaitu sosok Karma. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Manik emasnya semakin berbinar memperhatikan angkasa cerah. Aku ingin memperhatikan sosoknya lebih lama.

"Hah, sudah selesai ya," gumam Karma. Riuhan kembang api sudah padam. Orang-orang mulai pergi meninggalkan festival, semakin sepi. Acaranya kini sudah usai.

"Kalau gitu udah dulu,"

"Sudah mau pulang?" aku menaikkan alisku. Terbesit rasa kecewa dalam benakku. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Aku masih berharap bisa bersamanya lebih lama lagi.

"Yap, aku harus segera mempersiapkan beberapa hal buat besok," ucap Karma.

"Mau kuantar?" aku menawarkan bantuan. Alih-alih hanya _alibi_ untuk bisa bersamanya sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Terserah, sih. Lagian ini yang terakhir ya?" Karma terkekeh pelan. Niatnya mungkin hanya sekadar candaan basa-basi. Namun kata-katanya itu membuatku merasa sedikit sedih. Aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Aku menggenggam lengan Karma. Ia tidak menolak. Kamipun mulai berjalan menyusuri _rute_ pulang ini lagi. Melewati trotoar yang dikelilingi lampu yang menyinari gelapnya malam ini. Mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya bagi kita berdua. Setiap langkahnya kunikmati. Hal ini mungkin akan segera kurindukan.

Kami menghentikan langkah kaki. Akhirnya, sampailah di pintu gerbang rumah Karma. Karma segera membukanya.

"Akhirnya sampai,"

"Asano, arigatou," Karma tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Perasaan _aneh_ itu muncul lagi. Jantungku berdetak kencang tak karu-karuan.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku singkat sembari membalas senyumannya.

"Ngomong-omong, besok jam berapa kamu pergi?"

"Aku ke Bandara sekitaran jam 12,"

"Baiklah, besok aku sempet-sempetin ke sana," ujarku. Karma segera mengangguk.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya. Awas kalau ketemu apa-apa,"

"Hm. Lagian aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok,"

"Beneran nih?" ujar Karma setengah meledekku. Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan mantap.

"Karma—" ragu, aku tidak melanjutkan perkataanku. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Ha?" Karma menaikkannya alisnya. Ia penasaran.

 _'Jangan pergi...'_

—adalah kata yang sangat ingin kuucapkan padanya. Jeritan suara hatiku itu begitu menyiksa. Tetapi, lidah ini terasa kelu. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"—Bukan apa-apa... Kalau gitu, dah!" seruku cepat seraya menggelengkan kepalaku. Berharap Karma tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

Aku segera membalikkan badan. Melambaikan tangan padanya. Mulai melangkah menjauhi rumah Karma. Waktu berlalu, pergi menjauh, senantiasa membawa diriku semakin jauh darinya.

Walaupun jalan pulangku ini terasa makin gelap, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Lampu terang di sekitar trotoar menyorot, kian menampilkan bayangan diriku sendiri. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam.

' _—Apakah benar aku akan baik-baik saja?'_

Aku sendirian, tidak ada sosok yang selalu mendampingiku. Dia akan meninggalkanku. Sosokmu mulai kabur dari pikiranku, menghilang di kejauhan. Dingin, sunyi. Entah, malam ini terasa lebih kelabu dari biasanya.

.

.

.

 ** _—0 hari lagi .Tibalah Hari H._**

Asano's POV

 _Pukul 11.40_ — Aku segera mempercepat langkahku. Tinggal dua puluh menit lagi pesawat akan _take-off._ Menyesal. Niatnya sih, aku ingin lebih awal sampai di Bandara untuk mengucapkan perpisahan pada Karma. Tetapi karena suatu hal, aku sedikit terlambat.

Kedua iris _violetku menangkap_ sosok yang kucari-cari. Akhirnya kutemukan, _Karma_. Ia tampak membawa sebuah koper besar dan akan segera pergi menjauh. Sesegera mungkin, aku menyusulnya. Jarak kamipun semakin dekat.

"—Tunggu, Karma!" panggilku. Tanganku berusaha meraihnya.

"Hm?" yang kupanggil segera menoleh. Pandangan kami bertemu.

"Asano, kamu beneran datang, ya? Kukira gak akan datang..." Karma tertawa kecil.

"—Aku harus segera naik pesawat, jadi... Selamat tinggal, ya..." ujar Karma. Maniknya seakan menyimpulkan kesedihan, tetapi ia tetap memasang senyuman di wajahnya.

Perasaan _aneh_ ini lagi. Hatiku terasa sakit. Dadaku sesak. Wajahku memanas. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Rasanya setetes air akan segera keluar dari kelopak mataku. Aku tidak bisa membendungnya lebih lama lagi.

Jangan menangis, jangan menangis. Ayolah, mana sosok _Asano Gakushuu yang_ selalu kuat itu? Aku harus kuat. Aku... tidak boleh menunjukkan wajah sedih di hadapannya.

"Jangan pergi," lirihku pelan. Kata-kata singkat yang sejak dulu kupendam dan sangat ingin ku utarakan padanya berhasil keluar dari mulutku. Kedua tanganku segera memeluk tubuh Karma. Tidak menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang di sekitar. Aku terisak. Bulir-bulir air mata berhasil jatuh dariku. Aku meredam wajahku pada dekapannya.

"A... Asano?" Karma terbelalak. Terkejut karena kupeluk tiba-tiba. Tetapi, ia tidak melepaskan pelukan ini.

"—Aku gak tau, ya... Murid _se-elit_ kamu ternyata bisa nangis juga," gumam Karma yang berisi setengah ejekan untukku.

"Gini-gini aku juga manusia tahu. Aku punya perasaan. Sebenarnya, aku gak mau kamu pergi begitu aja. Aku ingin berada di sisimu lebih lama lagi— bukan, aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu. Karena... Aku pikir... Aku.."

"—Menyukaimu... "

"Jadi... Jangan pergi..." lega. Segala unek-unek yang telah lama kupendam berhasil keluar. Aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku pada Karma, berharap ia tetap berada di sisiku.

"Kamu pikir kaya' aku udah mau pergi selama-lamanya, apa? Aku cuma tinggal di Amerika, Asano. Suatu saat nanti, aku bakalan balik lagi, kok! Kita masih bisa ketemuan nanti. Lagian, walaupun jauh, kita masih bisa kontak-kontakan... Dasar cengeng,"

"—Ta.. Tapi... aku tetep _suka kamu_ , kok!" wajah Karma memanas, tersipu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Aku melebarkan senyuman. Perasaanku terbalas, walau dengan perkataan dari sosok yang begitu _tsundere_ itu. Aku sangat senang.

"Sialan Asano. Gara-gara kamu aku jadi nangis juga kan," isak Karma. Wajahnya memerah. Air mulai menitik dari kelopak matanya. Ia menangis. Aku merasa makin terharu. Ku eratkan pelukan ke tubuh kecilnya. Ah, hangat sekali rasanya.

"Jangan pergi," bisikku lagi pada Karma. Berharap sosok di dekapanku merubah pikirannya, untuk tetap tinggal di sisiku.

"Tapi... Aku tetap harus pergi, Asano... Kamu kan masih bisa menelpon atau mengirimiku _e-mail_. Aku usahakan untuk segera menjawabnya kok. Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir," bantah Karma dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah... Tapi aku ingin kamu tetap jaga diri. Jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Hindari pergaulan bebas disana, jangan ngobat, alkohol juga gak boleh. Makan tetap 3 kali sehari dan—"

"—Hah, kamu jadi cerewet," potong Karma cepat sembari menghela nafas panjang. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Yah, perhatian sama _pacar_ juga ga salah kan?" seringaian terpampang di wajahku.

"—Asano sialan," wajah Karma makin memerah, pandangannya dialihkan.

" _Pesawat tujuan Amerika akan segera berangkat, diharapkan bagi para penumpang yang telah memiliki tiket tujuan Amerika untuk segera bersiap-siap. Atas perhatiannya, kami ucapkan terimakasih_ —" terdengar pemberitahuan dari petugas informasi yang diulang-ulang entah sudah berapa kalinya. Ini berarti, sudah tiba waktunya Karma untuk pergi.

"Karma— sebelum kamu pergi... Aku ingin memberimu sedikit hadiah perpisahan, boleh?" ujarku. Karma hanya menaikkan alisnya.

Aku segera mendekatinya. Wajah kami semakin dekat. 10 cm— 5cm— 2 cm. Dan...

CUP.

Karma terkejut— seraya membelalakkan matanya. Kedua bibir kami saling bersentuhan untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Kami berciuman. Aku ingin seperti ini untuk sedikit lebih lama lagi. Tetapi, segera kulepaskan ciuman itu karena melihat Karma yang sepertinya hampir kehabisan nafas. Ia terbatuk-batuk.

"A.. apa-apaan sih. Itu ciuman pertamaku, tau! Lagian ini 'kan tempat umum!" Karma memarahiku. Aku hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Wajahnya yang malu itu, benar-benar lucu. Dasar _makhluk tsundere._ Namun aku puas, berhasil merebut ciuman pertama dari sosok yang kucintai. Yah, itu juga ciuman kali pertama buatku sih.

Karma segera mempersiapkan barang-barangnya. Bersiap-siap pergi meninggalkanku.

"Jaga dirimu, Karma!" seruku padanya.

"Dah, Asano!" balas Karma seraya melambaikan tangannya. Ia mulai berjalan pergi menjauhiku— menuju pesawat yang telah siap untuk _take-off._ Pesawat yang ditumpanginya kini benar-benar telah lepas landas. Terbang tinggi di antara awan-awan. Aku hanya memandanginya dari jauh sambil tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[ FIN ]**

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Akhirnya selesai juga xD Terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca~ Btw, jujur fic ini udah lama kependem, ga berani dan kurang yakin buat publish. Ga bisa bikin romance, tapi nekat coba nulis yang fluff"~ Ga kerasa juga fluffnya, kan? x'D gomen, masih amatir... Hanya sekadar mencari asupan untuk AsaKaru dan berakhir nulis songfict ini~ Tolong tinggalkan jejak kalau berkenan!~ jaaa!~

 _Thanks,_

 _Euclair_

But wait, sebelum pergi silahkan nikmati omake singkat ini dulu :p

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ OMAKE**

.

.

.

.

.

Bandara— 5 tahun berlalu. Waktu bergulir terlalu cepat. Tak terasa aku telah memasuki usia kepala dua lebih.

Hari yang kutunggu-tunggu. Aku melesat di tengah kerumunan ini. Kedua bola mataku sibuk mencari seseorang.

"Oi!" sebuah suara dirasa memanggilku. Segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Mataku membulat.

"Tadaima, _shuu—"_ ucapnya lembut dengan untaian senyuman manisnya.

"Karma! Okaeri," aku memeluknya dengan erat— melepas segala rindu yang telah lama dipendam. Lima tahun sudah kami menjalani _hubungan jarak jauh_. Hanya dapat sekadar berkontak via ponsel. Namun tak lama lagi, kami akan segera pindah untuk tinggal bersama. Dengan Karma— _rival, teman akrab,_ sekaligus... _tunanganku._

.

.

.

.

.

 **[ END ]**

.

.

.

.


End file.
